Masaomi Heike
"An Eye for an Eye, A Tooth for a Tooth, and Eternal Shackles for Evil" "An Eye for an Eye, A Tooth for a Tooth, and Eternal Sleep for The Dead" - Heike's Additions to the Code of Hammurabi Masaomi Heike is a Code: Breaker whose codename is Code: 02. He has the ability to manipulate light. Background A senior student of Sakura's school, and the Student Council Secretary. Though at first believed to be the one orchestrating the execution of yakuza children, he is later revealed to be the Code:02 and backup for Rei and Toki. He is referred to by the other Code:Breakers as the Judge, as he makes sure that the Code:Breakers are not using their powers just to kill for fun. However, unlike the other Code:Breakers he dislikes the idea of killing his targets, stating that "life is precious". So not to kill he ties up his targets in bondage, seeing it as a form of art as he constantly carries a book about bondage. His addition to the Code of Hammurabi is "And Eternal Shackles for the Wicked". While he doesn't like killing the living, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the dead corpses Hitomi controlled, he changed his addition to the Code of Hammurabi to "The Eternal Sleep for the Dead ". So far he is the only Code:Breaker to have two additions to the Code of Hammurabi. He is shown to have a severe hatred towards Code: 05 Prince, due to the fact that she used to be a member of the Re-Codes and since she won't judge evil(Hiyori) because of her past with her. However he does defend her in chapter 71, this also tells that he and Yukihina were enemies in the last great war and fought non-stop for 3 days and nights. He recently seen saving Rui's brother from a battle. Heike also warned Oogami that he was going to kill him the next time they meet. He was seen getting beaten by Saechika, Rui's younger brother. In chapter 105, Heike was able to feel Yuuki's sonic blast when he(Yukki) tried to give Oogami his sound power, but said nothing about it. In chapter 109 it is revealed that he is 100 years old and was an comrade, though he hates him, of Emperor. It is revealed that Heike is one of the founders of Eden. Code:Emperor was the other, there were other people too. However, their names were not mentioned. This meant that Heike could be really very powerful, perhaps more powerful than the Code:Names and Code:Breakers. In chapter 101, it reveals Heike history. Power users were already recognised then. They were gathered and were experimented on, turning them into weapons. Those who resisted were killed, even innocents were killed. Heike disguised himself as a solider to protect himself. One day, he met Code:Emperor, burning the solider, helping the weak and innocent. Inspired by Code:Emperor, he left the army and became of the Great Four, along with Code:Emperor. Thus finding 'Eden'. The fact that Heike faces two Re:Code agents(Prince and Yukihana) and faces Code:Emperor by himself, proves Heike is really strong. In Chapter 111, it is comfirmed that Heike's power is on par with Code:Emperor, showing that Heike is powerful. In Chapter 114, Heike requested for Toki's true power. Calling him 'Joker' of Eden. In chapter 128 he is shown sitting outside of a cafe talking to Sakurako. Heike comments on how its been along time since she went into hiding. He also talks about how the seal on sakura's memory is fading and that once it dose it is show time. In chapter 129 he is shown in Yukihina's flash back with yukihina on the groung with heike's sword stabbed in his back. Heike says: "Yukihina-san you are to follow me till your death. This will be your atonement for betraying me. If you object that then try to beat me. Yes I shall be your opponent whenever and however many times for however many years as you like. Thats if you can defeat me... though''. After that Yukihina became undead being able to heal quickly from multiple cuts.'' Personality He has a few odd attributes, as for no reason he will set up a table, from the classroom hallways to the middle of a forest, to sit down and have tea, while reading porn. When others accuse him of being a pervert, however, he defends himself by saying it is a form of art and threatening to punish the person. It is also pointed out by Toki he is the Code:Breaker with the most secrets and he has no eyebrows. Just like Kouji, Heike seem like a calm person. But has a wild and beast like side, hidden inside him. Yukihana said that Heike had a madness of those glittering eyes, and fangs of a mad dog hidden beneath the mask of a righteous one. Relationships Yuuki Tenpouin: Heike and Yuuki are not always on the best of terms with one another as Heike is always following orders and trying to keep things in line, while Yuuki is the exact opposite as he prefers to play around rather than to deal with work. Both of them seem to be somewhat cooperative on occusions when the circumstances are very important. Yukihina: Heike and Yukihina have been enemies ever since when they fought each other for 3 days and nights until the 4th day where both of them lost their powers and it ended in a draw. Since then, the two have been enemies, and Heike is considered irrational by Yukihina's opinion, but Heike retorts that "Someone like you who is frozen to the core wouldn't understand." [[Rui Hachiouji|'Rui Hachiouji']]: Heike considers Rui to be an enemy because of her past as a Re-Code, and therefore considers her to still be "evil" and refuses to accept her as an Code: Breaker. (though he still thinks Yukihina is far worse than her) Heike has dimissed this idea to a degree ever since the their battle at Shibuya Mansion, however still has an hatred towards her. Ogami Rei and Fujiwara Toki- It is now unclear what Heike feels towards the two as he is seen to be both helping them and at other times to be intent on harassing and hurting them. He does act like a proper sempai to both and as been the one who granted both of them an increase in their power and also seems to understand both of them. Implied that he and Code:Emperor had a relationship similiar to theirs in the past. Appearance Heike appears to be atleast fairly tall (atleast 180 cm), he is slim, but very muscular as his black coat has equipment built into it in order to prevent his power from being overused (he gives out a very bright, damaging light once its been removed). He has fairly long silver white hair, and has yellow irises as well. One of his more hidden traits is that he has no eyebrows as Toki has pointed out early in the manga. (Heike appears to dislike this somewhat, but it is hardly noticed because of his hair). Abilities/Powers Enhanced/Superhuman Strength: Heike has shown that he has considerable strength as he was capable of carrying his black jacket which is extremely heavy because of the amount of equipment installed around with him on a daily basis. He even is capable of easily breaking a concrete wall without much effort. Advanced control of force of life: ' Heike posses advanced control over his force of life, the source of special powers, allows him to stop his body from aging. Special Power Light He has the ability to manipulate light, using it to form a whip, or connect himself to a phone jack to relay and download information with his mind; he also appears to be able to move at the speed of light, as seen when he intercepted a fleeing Toki after Toki made fun of his absence of eye brows. Though he is extremely powerful, as his coat acts as a limiter (similar to Rei's ring), where once removed he was able to destroy half of Yuuki's house in an instant. Minister Fujiwara also implied that if Heike was serious, he could have defeated a strong power user such as Hitomi in an instant. His form upon losing his powers is not known, as he covers himself with armor every time that he has lost his power. Heike mentions that he assumes a form that shouldn't be seen in public when he loses his powers and calls Toki a weirdo when he sees it. Technique *'Great Fantasy: Used to connect himself to a phone jack to relay and download information with his mind *'Eternal Binding of Death': Traps the enemies mind within an eternal illusion of deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Code:_Breaker#cite_note-1 *'Death Reaction': Used to move fast enough to cut bullets with his whip faster than others can react *'Open the mind': Used to create a torrent of light, destroying all once he removes his jacket. *'Heike Hyaku Shiki (Hundred Heike Style)': Heike creates 100 clones of himself in the form of light. **'''Heike Hyaku Shiki: Hyaku Renge (Hundred Heike Style: Hundred Lotuses): '''Heike uses each of his light clones and charges toward his target, enveloped in a cloak of photons History Back in the Meiji era power users started to pop up more so the goverment sent out the imperial army to experiment on them in secret. The imperial army then started to kill the potentionally dangerous power users. Heike concealed himself as a power user by hiding as a imperial army solider. He killed yukihina and made him undead. When a purge was going on he saw for the first time Code:Emperor. Inspired by the emperor's killings he then decided to leave the army and with the Emperor , Sakurako Sakurakouji and the last founder made "eden". He later became a Code: Breaker during the time of Hitomi and "The One being Sought". Trivia Category:Code:Breakers Category:Founder's of Eden Category:Male Characters Category:Kibou High Student